Building management systems are often installed within premises such as commercial, residential, or governmental buildings. Examples of the types of building management systems include building automation systems, fire alarm systems and security systems, and integrated fire/security systems known as life safety systems, to name a few.
The fire alarm systems will typically include fire alarm control panels and distributed devices such as fire detection/initiation devices and alarm notification devices. The fire detection/initiation devices and alarm notification devices are installed throughout the buildings and connect to the fire alarm control panels typically through a wired and/or wireless safety and security network. Some examples of fire detection/initiation devices include smoke detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, flame detectors, temperature sensors, and/or pull stations (also known as manual call points). Some examples of alarm notification devices include speakers, horns, bells, chimes, light emitting diode (LED) reader boards, and/or flashing lights (e.g., strobes).
The fire detection devices monitor the buildings for indicators of fire. Upon detection of an indicator of fire such as smoke or heat or flames, the device is activated and alarm information is sent from the activated device over the safety and security network to the fire alarm control panels. The fire alarm control panels then activate audio and visible alarms of the fire notification devices of the fire alarm system. Additionally, the fire alarm control panels will also typically send the alarm information to a monitoring station.
A monitoring station will monitor fire alarm systems from multiple buildings for alarm information from the fire alarm control panels. The monitoring station receives the alarm information and then notifies the proper authorities, such as the local fire department.
In a similar vein, the security systems typically include security control panels and distributed devices such as monitoring devices and alarm notifications devices. The monitoring devices typically detect unauthorized access (e.g. burglary) at or within the building and send alarm information to the security control panels, which then activate the alarm notification devices. The monitoring devices of the security systems often include motion sensor devices, surveillance camera devices, window sensors, glassbreak sensors, and door controllers, to list a few examples, that communicate with the security control panels over a wired and/or wireless network. Additionally, the security control panels will also send alarm information to the monitoring station, which may then notify the police department.
Additionally, when the capabilities of fire alarm systems and security systems are integrated into a common life safety system, the building management control panel is referred to as a life safety panel.
Historically, the building control panels would transmit the alarm information to the monitoring stations via a plain old telephone system (POTS). Typically, there would be a dedicated or shared telephone line to enable the building control panels, such as the fire alarm control panels and/or the security control panels, to transmit the alarm information to the monitoring stations.
POTS, however can be unreliable. Storms can damage or bring down its telephone lines. Thieves/intruders can cut the telephone lines. In both cases, the control panels will not be able to send the alarm information to the monitoring stations.
Cellular networks are wireless networks of “cells” operated by a cellular service provider. Each cell covers a specific geographic area or region and includes one or more radio base stations. Each base station typically includes an antenna, a tower or supporting structure for the antenna, and communications transceiver equipment. The base stations enable wireless two-way communications between the base stations and wireless transceiver devices such as cellular modems and cellular phones.
Cellular service providers typically build and maintain their own cellular networks. Examples of cellular service providers include Verizon, T-Mobile, AT&T, and Sprint. The cellular networks of each service provider are also known as cellular service provider networks.
More recently, fixed cellular modems have been incorporated into or associated with the building management control panels. These devices either replace the telephone lines, or are in addition to these lines. When the control panels have cellular modems, the control panels send their alarm information to the monitoring stations through a cellular service provider network of a cellular service provider. The alarm information can then be transmitted from the cellular service provider network to the monitoring station, either as an internet protocol (IP) formatted message through the internet or dedicated IP connection or via POTS call.